Midgets of the Small World
by Sweetblood the vampire
Summary: Disneyland, the happiest place on earth but not on Irk. In fact, the place irks the alien of our affection. See Zim in all of Disney's glory. He becomes a pirate, takes down the midget leader and goes into the Tiki Room! Request a ride...
1. Midgets of doom

-1(**Disclaimer: I DO not own Invader Zim or Disney or Disney Characters, or Johnny) ( A/n: I just wanted to try my hand at funny. This is one of my more formal attempts at humor so if you hate it, please forgive me, if you like it then enjoy, if you love it then I love you. (She gives a creepy smile that makes you back away slowly) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Zim Riding the It's a Small World ride at Disney.

"Come on! The ride! It's calling me!" Gir pulled his master Zim along to the It's a Small World line.

"But Gir, the line is much to long and filled with filthy humans." Zim looked at the people standing in askance.

"Oh please! Please! Please!" Gir started crying which was drawing attention.

"All right Gir! All right! Just stop crying! You're starting to draw attention!" A crowd was starting to form around the aliens.

"Yay!" Gir ran with his dog suit paws in the air.

Zim walked into the line and stared at the shaped lawn bushes carefully. He then eyed the wooded castle that made up the scenery of the ride. 'What strange decorations. First, they have giant mice walking around giving hugs to the stinky babies, then they have birds of inferior quality that sing, and now plants that grow in the shape of cows. Finally! The line is moving!' They took one step closer to the beginning of the ride.

After about a half hour of waiting in the sun, it was Zim and Gir's turn.

"Yay! We're gonna see Bambi!" Gir clapped in delight as he took his seat in the boat.

Zim stood paralyzed in front of the gate. The water moved and swayed and twinkled in the sunlight. The boat rocked as the water moved along.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ZIM WILL NOT GET ANYWHERE NEAR THE WATER NEVER!!!!!!!" And with that, Zim spun around and bumped into the crowd of people behind him.

Just then, MICKEY MOUSE himself came up to Zim. "Aww… What's the matter little boy or girl? Don't you like MICKEY MOUSE's magic land of magical magic? It's the most magical place on earth!" He held Zim and posed for a picture from an employee with face braces to keep his smile from cracking. "Smile!" He said and flash came out of the camera.

"NO!" Zim held his eyes as the camera's flash blinded him. Mickey took his chance and shoved Zim into the boat.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Zim's screams could be heard as the boat descended into the darkness of the castle.

"It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small, small, world! It's a world of love, it's a world of tears, it's a world of happiness, it's a world of fears." Small mechanical midgets sang from atop painted hills and mountains. Zim soon forgot all about his fear of the water and couldn't keep his fright filled eyes off the singing, height challenged robots.

'What type of strange species of humans are these? They're just standing there singing and singing and singing! What is wrong with them? What is that boy doing to that poor llama? Is that there supposed to be a female of male? Oh the horror! The unspeakable horror!" He shook his head in despair.

There was puppets everywhere, all of them were busy with their own little task, but each was singing and staring at the viewer without emotion. Some rode on bikes and others danced to the tune and continued to sing. "I'm surrounded."

Zim looked around. Everywhere he looked there was another singing, dancing robot, with eyes that penetrated his Irken soul to the deepest core. 'What is it they want? Why do they sing. They should just ask for the object they seek! There are so many! What if they are invaders as well? They clearly have me outnumbered!' He looked at Gir and found that the little robot was already being brainwashed by the song and was singing along with them.

'So that is how they are planning their invasion! Brainwashing! Why didn't I think of that? First the germs, then the bees and now them!'

"This won't work midget invaders! No matter how many of you there are the armada will have double the warriors!" Zim was hyperventilating now and looking around anxiously. 'So many,' Zim thought, 'So many!'

The boat now entered a large place that was painted blue from top to bottom. Sea weed was moving around in a wave like motion. Mermaids were floating everywhere. "Ahh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Water!!!!!!!!" Zim was backing up into the other vacant seats. "AHHHH!!!!!!!" He started to squirm around as if on fire. After a while, he stopped and realized that he was fine. "Eh?" He said, startled. 'I'm alright? How is this so? Hmm.. This all seems to be an illusion. So the heightless invaders can affect the mind's as well? But, if there is no water, how are they floating?' Zim gasped in shock realization. 'They can levitate! Along with causing madness to the brain! These invaders seem a worthy threat!'

They were entering the Asian part of the ride, but first they passed the Egyptian queen. 'So they are treated as royalty by the humans! They have power…' He looked around and saw the robots with narrowed eyes. 'They have different types of invaders as well? Perhaps they have warriors, and rulers like the Irkens. I must find their leader.'

"Shortened enemies! Take me to your leader!" Zim stood on the moving boat and fell back with a thump. The stunted singers responded with a, "It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all." Only in Chinese.

"I do not understand your language! I only speak English and Irken! Do not mock ZIM!!!!!!" Zim held his fist in a defiant way towards the group.

The boat went into the next section of the ride, which was the Alps. Pure white was everywhere. The dolls sang in English only with a heavy accent. "This is somewhat better." Zim continued to question the dolls but received the same song in response.

The boat passed the Hispanic part of the ride, the song was sung in Spanish which irritated Zim. "Answer meeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs but received nothing back.

"So many, there are so many! How am I to defeat them? The Tallest will be informed immediately. That is, if I get out alive… What is there weakness? Why have I never seen them before? It's a small world after all… Oh no! It's getting to me! THINK ZIM THINK!" He looked up and saw an invader pass by in a unicycle on top of a thread. 'Amazing balance. So they have super abilties as well? Let's see… Super mental powers, levitation skills, super abilities, different languages, a large population, and power over the earthlings.'

"For the last time! ZIM asks you, who is your leader?!!!!!!!!" He stood and glared defiantly at the closest puppet. The ride was ending, and a speaker over the puppet announced, "Don't forget to see MICKEY MOUSE at the parade that starts in 5 minutes! We hope you have happy experience at Disneyland!"

Zim stood, awestruck by the speaker and grinned evilly.

The ride ended, so Zim and Gir got off. "Can we go on Pirates of the Caribbean next master? They added Johnny and I'm so excited! Please? Please?" Gir had a tear already welling under his eye.

"In a minute Gir! I have a mouse to find." Zim looked around and spotted the legendary mouse. Once his target was locked, he said, "You are tall Mickey Mouse but clearly no match for Invader ZIIIIIIIIIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**( A/N: This was pretty fun. Now, I command thee to review. Now…Now….Now? Later? Wait, no, please no, don't press the back button! Come back! **

**Dear REVIEWER!**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Love,**

**MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**


	2. A Pirate's Life For Zim

-1 **(Disclaimer: Yeah… Invader Zim is painfully not mine.)**

**(A/N: This story was supposed to be a oneshot but I couldn't resist the temptation to continue the story. But, I will not continue unless I get feedback about who wants Zim to ride what ride. So, please review, your suggestions to me will be like Krazy Tacos to Gir; simply irresistible and my only motivation.)**

"Yes, yes. I'm coming Gir! Stop crying!" Zim pulled on Gir's leash and Gir soon lead to the ride of his choice.

"I wanna see Johnny! And the undead monkey!" Gir ran in circles as they walked to the Pirates of the Caribbean ride.

"You keep on mentioning this Johnny, Gir. Who is he?" Zim made one of his eyes bigger then the other in question.

"That's Captain Johnny to you!" Gir put on a mad face and then continued to run around in circles while shouting out his glee.

Zim pursed his lips together but decided to say nothing. They walked into the deep cave that was the waiting space for coming guest. Luckily, they had come during the week so there was hardly any lines.

"Eh?" Zim stopped, startled by a bird that was staring straight at him. It was a puppet, a bird that resembled a macaw and it sat on top of a tresure chest filled with gold. Zim stared at the gold, his eyes went huge and they gleamed with the shine that bounced off the expensive metal.

The couple reached the beginning of the ride. People were getting on the boats when, once again, Zim stopped mid board.

"MORE WATER?!!!!!!!!!! Where are they getting all this water from? Never again!" Zim started to climb out of the boat when the ride started. He fell into the water and started screaming in pain. He had no choice but to climb back unto the vessel.

The liner was heading towards a pair of opening doors with a grinning, talking skull that warned the guest to turn back quickly. Then it started to laugh a laugh so wicked it made Zim's blood run cold

'A warning? How did I end up on this thing? I'm surrounded by water! No escape… I'm so vulnerable here. What is that sound? It's so annoying yet catchy.' Zim looked for the location of the sound.

"Yo ho, yo ho! A pirates life for me. We pillage and plunder and rifle and loot! Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot! Drink up me 'erties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me…"

That song, it spoke to Zim. His eyes squinted as bright colors came into sight. His head turned every which way as he tried to take in all of the sights at once.

'What is this place?' He flinched as a ruddy looking pirate swung a mug at his face. Every direction he chose to look at, their was a muddy, ragged, unhealthy human either drinking the thing humans choose to drink when they wish to become uncoordinated or they were shooting someone. 'They are so…' He ducked as a barral almost came crashing over his head, 'destructive.' He flinched then held his mouth agape in aw as he saw the outlaws dunk a person with a silly looking wig into a well and pulled him out only to repeat the process. Zim's mind was boggled as a pirate sat on a pile of barrals stacked on one another and yet he didn't fall. Pistol shots were heard everywhere and Zim ducked for cover in fear of being hit with a rogue bullet.

"Such bravery." Zim said aloud as he glanced at a pair of pirates with there weapons pointed at each other. "Such freedom." Another pirate was shooting a canon for no specific reason at all. "The gold." Zim whispered as if in a misty dream, he stared longingly at a pile of jewels, works of art, pearls, expensive clothing and most importantly, gold.

"I must learn the reason these humans choose to neglect society's rules." Zim felt a feeling of exhilaration as he took in all of the shots and yells. He suddenly had the most powerful need to join in with the gunshots and excitement. He pulled out a toy sword and toy gun that Gir had insisted he buy at the one of a thousand stores at this amusement park. With the toy gun, Zim shot at any random pirates and the toy would make a very realistic sound and with the sword he copied some of the movements in sword slashing he had just observed.

"Yes! Yes! Fear Zim! I will command you all! I am Zim the Leader! Zim the pirate! Captain Zim!" This sudden promise was followed by some very loud maniacal laughter.

Zim turned to Gir and said, "Gir! These humans might actually be of use to us. Their dissatisfaction with the way of their world could urge them to join me in taking over their planet. I could promise them wonders such as cat's with ears of silver to fly their ships while their mutant Weiner dogs do their bidding!' He turned to the pirates and yelled. "I could give you legs of pure gold! And ears of priceless pearls!"

He was answered by, "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! We kindle and char, inflame and ignite  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!" At this part of the song the pirates were setting a building on fire and Zim laughed with joy at the destruction.

"Yes! Destroy the humans and their buildings of inferior quality! You there! Brake that window. And you! Set that on fire! HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!" This was followed by some more of his unnecessary, maniacal laughter.

"LOOK! IT'S JOHNNY!" Gir jumped up and down as he pointed to a pirate that had a black beard that was braided, he was dressed in rags and was draped in jewels and pearls.

"That's the Johnny you wouldn't stop talking about after you saw that human movie?" Zim scrutinized the pirate. "But he's just a human!"

"I know. I love him too." Gir gazed lovingly at the pirate until the boat moved on.

The boat moved into a different section of the ride. It was the part where the two enemy ships are battling in stormy weather which of course scared the living daylights out of Zim.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! THE WATER! IT BURNS!!!!!!!" He writhed in pain and then stopped. He looked at his gloved hand in confusion. "Hmm?" He glanced at the sky and covered his ears as a canon shot flew by. "Another illusion?" He looked for the pirate ship and yelled defiantly,

"YES! YES! THE DESTRUCTION! THE CHAOS! FIGHT MY SOLDIERS! FIGHT!"

He breathed in the artificial air that was blown to create a stormy affect, as though he were sailing through the seven seas. Gir said something about piggies.

Zim gave a scowl and then stood to talk to the pirates. "I want to make a deal with you humans! Accept and you will suffer a less painful death than the rest of the world. I propose that you help me eliminate the humans and the bees. But first the bees for they pose the greatest threat right now."

He stood silent to hear their reply.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho! Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!"

He thought about this and answered, "Yes, yes. You can pilfer and sack as much as you want, o you accept or not?"

"Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho! We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"

Zim thought some more. "A pirate's life? And where will I find black sheep? Bad eggs?" Zim scratched his head in confusion. "Fine! Fine! I will get you black sheep!"

The ship was now in the tortuaga part of the ride again. The pirates each had their own little task to complete. Zim's eyes widened in realization. "They don't accept me as their leader since I don't look like them! I must get the proper pirate habiliments! And the song they continue to sing. It must be some sort of secret message they are trying to send. But what? What?" He strained to understand the words better and turned to Gir. "Gir! Record and analyze the song they are trying to convey. Then, retrieve information on proper pirate behaviour!"

Gir's eye's turned red and he answered with a, "Yes! My master!" He then pulled out a turkey stuffed animal and told it, "Did I tell you about the time I was the Turkey? I was the Turkey all along!"

The ride was soon ending. Right before the boat exited, Zim saw that a couple of pirates were locked in a jail cell. "I'll come back and get youuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!"Zim yelled down the tunnel.

As the duo stepped off the ride, Zim started to state his plans to his companion.

"All right Gir. This is what we have to do. First, I need a pirate disguise so that the pirates will accept me as one of their own. Then I join their circle of clearly exclusive conditions. After I have gained their trust, I can rule the world!!!" And with that, Zim started to imagine a world controlled by him.

Gir led the way to the pirate shop that was right in front of the ride. "And I'll make Dib wear a Wig! A really funny-looking one that smells of pig feet! Then, my pirates will dunk him in a well, again and again and again! Then, I'll get a squirrel!"

"Weer here!!!!!!! Whahoo!!!" Gir ran in circles to celebrate their arrival.

"Yes! My reign of terror begins now!!! Now, I'll need this and this…. That looks soft… I'll need that. Ohh! That's jiggly! Jigglys my favorite part. Jigglyeee."

After a while of picking out pirate accessories, Zim put on his pirate gear and examined himself in the mirror. He was adjusting his hat when something shiny caught his eye.

"Gold!" His eyes widened at the sight. "Beautiful, marvelous, SHINY, GOLD!!" His eyes sparkled with greed as he looked upon the pile. A sigh right above the pile was what he inspected next.

"Fool's gold?" He read. "This gold was taken from a fool? Even better!" He began to fill his hat with the stuff.

He walked by the counter and dropped a 1,000 dollar bill. "That should be enough, earth drone."

Zim walked out of the store a changed Irken. He looked all a pirate except for the jiggly thing that really had no purpose in that store. He was draped in fake jewels just like Johnny and he was now practicing his pirate lingo. "Ahoy there," He looked at the pirate book he had bought that had a little pirate talk pamphlet and ended with, "Matey?"

The person he had talked to just grunted and left. "I am pillaging you first disgusting human for your insubordinate behaviour! So go home, wash your filthy head and get down with your bad self!" Zim looked on and said to Gir, "Come Gir, we need to visit the pirates once more. Perhaps this time they will accept me as one of them." They started towards the ride when Zim stopped and scowled.

"What's wrong, masta? Do you need some biscuits?" Gir asked as he saw Zim stop.

"No Gir. It's that mouse again! Will he never DIE!!!" He ran towards a crippled Mickey Mouse that saw the green child and began to limp away. The limping wasn't fast enough because Zim jumped atop Mickey and started to beat him with a plastic sword. "YOU! ARE! NO! MATCH! FOR! ME! DIE! DIE! DIE!" The fight was starting to draw attention so Zim left once he saw Donald Duck and Goofy coming to help their rodent leader in need.

As Zim left the situation he noticed something that he hadn't noticed before. It was a giant, cruise liner ship and it was on a huge lake. The sign next to the ride read the Tom Sawyer ride.

"Hmmm… I wonder." Zim stroked his chin in a very Jack like fashion. "Gir! What was the line that Johnny fellow said in that Movie? Ah yes…Gir! We are going to commendeer that ship!"

**( That was very fun to write. Although I feel that it was missing something… Something important… Something jiggly? Perhaps jello or flan… LARD! That's what's missing! But lard isn't jiggly…**

**Okay, so please review!!!!! It most definitely will inspire me to write more!**

**And guess what?**

**You: what?**

** I WAS THE TURKEY ALL ALONG!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAAH**


	3. The birds! The Birds!

-1** (Disclaimer: What is a disclaimer really? It's nothing but a sad, crying girl in the corner yelling out over and over that she does not own Invader Zim and never will, that is what it is).**

**(A/N: This chappy is for Dibsthe1. I really hadn't thought about the Tiki Room but then after reading that review I thought about it and inspiration struck! Now, I have the perfect idea about how to use those birds… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! Poor Mickey… Poor, unfortunate, crippled, Mickey…) **

"AAARRRHHHH!!!!!! Why don't they accept me? I did everything by the book! I speak their strange language, I dress as they do, I steal a ship and still they accept me not!" Zim continued to rant and rave about the pirates on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. He had shown the scallywags the rags , the jewelry and even the jiggly thing he bought but they continued to sing the same song over and over.

"What am I doing wrong?" Zim paced back and forth as Gir licked an ice cream in the shape of Mickey's head. Zim whipped out his handy How to Become a Pirate book  and flipped through the pages. He was changing pages quickly when he paused on a certain page.

"Parrots?" He stared at a picture of a pirate with a bird on his shoulder. The caption underneath said that sometimes pirates carried monkeys or parrots to accompany them on their lonely voyages. Zim closed the book and stated, "Gir! We need a parrot in order for our mission to succeed. TO THE PARROTS!!"

He marched a couple of paces when he slowed down as he tried to think of where one finds a parrot in Disneyland. He passed a store that had small parrots on sticks that one could buy as a gift, but they were all fake.

"These will never work!" Zim threw a plastic parrot at the plastic monkeys that hung from the ceiling.

He was walking out of the store when a conversation between two people caught his attention.

"Yes, yes. Little Jimmy loves his birdies at the Tiki room. The colors and the music help to drown out his incessant crying." A woman pushed a stroller while talking to her friend.

"It's amazing how lifelike those parrots are." They walked by.

"Parrots?" Zim followed the two ladies. They entered a small, lodge type thing and sat on benches outside two doors. "I must find this Tiki room of which they speak!" Zim crossed his arms and started to think.

"OOH! Master? Can we go to the Tiki room? Please? Please? It's right there! Please! I wanna see the crazy chicken!" Gir ran forward and was pulled back on the leash as he tried to run into the lodge.

"Quite Gir! I'm trying to find the Tiki Room." He said this as a giant bird behind him was announcing that the Tiki Room show was about to begin. "Come everyone and enter the world of the birds of paradise! Because this is the TIKI ROOM! If your looking for the TIKI ROOM, it's right here. Yup, this is the TIKI ROOM!"

Zim spun around and yelled at the announcer. "QUITE! CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT ZIM'S AMAZING BRAIN IS TRYING TO FIND THE TIKI ROOM?" He scowled at the bird when a sign next to him is what he read next.

"Gir! I have found the Tiki Room! It was only with my amazing meness that the earth will now be enslaved by the Irken armada!!" He walked into the lodge and pulled Gir along as the big bird shook his head.

He sat on one of the benches and asked, "Hey! Where are the birds?" He looked around when a loud, booming voice startled him.

"I AM KOR! AND FOR DISTURBING MY SLUMBER YOU WILL FEEL MY VENGEANCE!" The voice was followed by some drum beats.

Zim screamed and backed away from a fountain which is where the voice came from. "AAHHHH!!!!!WHO ARE YOU?"

The voice answered, ""I AM KOR! GOD OF-"

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Zim was hyperventilating.

"KOR! GOD OF-"

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Zim asked once more.

The voice stayed silent.

"AND I AM TANGAROA! GOD OF THE SEA! I AM THE SON OF-"

"Tanga who now?" Zim looked to another fountain in confusion.

The voice was silent a moment as if thinking about something and then answered. "It's pronounced like it's spelled."

Zim thought a moment and asked, "WHO ARE YOU?!"

The voice sighed and could be heard in the back round whispering. "Just open the doors. He is driving me insane! May a thousand rainstorms-"

The doors opened so Gir ran happily inside and Zim followed. They took their seats next to some couple that were groping at each other. Zim glared at them until they left to another seat, confused. Zim and Gir just sat there in the dark waiting for what ever was supposed to happen next. Their was excited whispers everywhere about the upcoming show.

"Well? When is this thing gonna start? ZIM IS WAITING!" Zim's shout was shushed by a few shushers that insisted on shushing who ever broke the rules against shushing. Quite interesting the origen of shushing, but that aside Zim decided to reply to these shushes by shushing back.

Some random guy came into the middle of the room and wished everyone a happy show. He took a long cane and knocked on a piece of wood above. Abruptly, a light shown where there was none before. It revealed a parrot with a tie and some weird looking hat.

**(A/N: I tend to have a good memory at times but I have no idea what is the conversation between all of these birds is so I'm gonna make it up as I go along. Kay?)**

"Weeell, look at all of these new faces! To introduce myself, I am Pierre. Hey Micheal! Come say hi to all of the new people." The parrot turned his perch to a corner of the room where another bird was lit up.

"LOOK GIR! THE PARROT! QUICK, GIVE ME THE MOOSE!"

"Well, will you look at that! Can you believe it Jose?" That parrot turned to another parrot.

"AND IT TALKS! THE PIRATES SHALL BE PLEASED!"

"No I don't. We must be blessed by the gods to be visited by such fine people. Welcome to paradise! Hey uh, Fritz! Why don't you introduce these fine people to the world of the birds?" In turn that bird turned to the fourth corner of the room.

"With pleasure! Welcome everybody as we take you on a journey like no other!" And with that the entire room was lit up to reveal different characters that decorated the small space.

"AHHHH we're surrounded! Again!" Zim's voice was full of stress as he looked from wall to wall at the different colors and shapes. That was when the song began.

"Hey these people want a show. If not, why would they come?" Pierre's voice said over the cacophony of the island inhabitants.

"Then we better give them one." Replied Micheal. And so the singing started.

The bird Paradise is an elegant bird. He loves to be seen and loves to be heard.  
Most little birdies will fly away. But the tiki room birds are here everyday.

Everything in every corner started to sing along. The humans within the vicinity were awed and amazed by the animation performed. Zim was…petrified.

'Not again,' thought Zim. 'Why does everyone sing? What is wrong with this place? But the birds, the pirates, Mickey…' He thought about his plan for getting one of these birds within his possesion.

In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room. In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room. All the birds sing words And the flowers croon. At the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room.

'The birds seem interested in trying to get us to enjoy this 'paradise' of theirs. Why is it so important to them? Why? Why Zim asks.' Zim thought to himself.

Da da da da We're singin' in the tiki room Da da da da da da  
Crooning in the tiki room. 

The show is delightful We hope you'll agree We hope that it fills you with pleasure and glee. Because if we don't make you feel like that. We gonna wind up on a ladie's hat.

'AHA! Blackmail! They have to sell some sort of product or else they are turned into a decoration for a head covering of sort. That is the reason. I can never get them to leave if they don't feel that their life isn't at stake!'

In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room. In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room. All the birds sing words. And the flowers croon. At the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room.

"Listen to my words birds! Hey that rhymes! I need you to come with Zim so that he can give you to the pirates so that they will help Zim and then I can take over Disneyland and then the world!" Zim had stood up on his bench and realized that there was humans there that heard everything he just said. With this thought he added, "Is what I would say if I were an alien, which I'm not. I am normal."

The birds continued to sing their redundant song over and over and OVER AND OVER! Like a broken record they sang it again and again. Never stopping even though their message was given. They continued and insisted on repeating things when it is completely and totally unnecessary. Again and again and again and again and again. Over and over and over! I would never be like that. It's demeaning and… wait.

Nevermind. Zim was growing tired of the song as well. He looked at all of the people in an annoyed way. If they weren't here he could have already blasted a few parrots. And the thought of stealing one right now would be ludicrous.

Now the song had entered a giant climax where a circle of white female parrots sang in a sort of French theme song of some sort.

'That is it! I will take their females and the regular parrots will have no choice but to follow. But the females seem pretty grounded as well. Hmm…' Zim thought while a bed of flowers sang over his head.

"OOOH! Look at the fountain master! Master? Are you looking? It's so pretty!!" Gir was tugging on Zim's uniform and was pointing at a marvelous display of water and color that was shooting up into the sky in a narrow and beautiful direction. The people around them awed and were enthralled by the hypnotizing stream.

"Yes, yes it's very pretty. Now be quite Gir I'm trying to think!" Zim shooed Gir away and put his head down in a position very similar to the Thinker. At this Gir decided to try the fountain first hand so he ran and jumped into it. He splashed around in a way that is probably similar to how you might jump around in a sprinkler on the hottest day of the year.

"I'VE GOT IT! I HAVE A PLAN! ME! THE INCREDIBLE ZIM!" Zim took out his arm device and ran a bio scan on one of the parrots. The arm showed that they were only robots. 'Just as I suspected. These parrots are not real! They are machines. That explains the exploding tucan and the jaw that is dropping from that macaw.' He started to press a bunch of buttons and reprogrammed the birds.

All of a sudden the music stopped and the lights went dark. Only the first bird, Pierre was lit up. He changed but not completely. His eyes were cheery before but now they slowly morphed into a deep mechanical red. His Hat and bow tie fell off and he opened his wings to his full wingspan which must have been at least five feet in length. Then, slowly all of the other birds were lit up and went through the same transformation. Pierre opened his beak and said, "Micheal we have some intruders in our domain! Attack!" And with that all of the mechanical birds took off form their perches and started to fly around the room in a manner most menacing.

"Umm… The Enchanted Tiki Room is experiencing some bad er… Stuff? So we ask all guest to please leave the room immediately and we will try to fix this problem. Please enjoy Disney and… Fritz? Fritz please don't attack. It's me, Walt! Don't you remember? I created yuooooooooo!!!!" The announcment led all of the people out into the park but Zim stayed behind.

"Pierre?" Zim asked the head parrot in a soothing voice.

"Yes my master?!" The parrot stopped trying to escape the small room and stood at attention.

"Come to my arm Pierre." Zim held out his gloved arm. The parrot obeyed and let himself be led outside with out objection.

They walked in silence through out the destruction and chaos that was being made by the corrupted birds of paradise. The French white plumed parrots were attacking the people on the Tom sawyer cruise. The flowers had also been corrupted and were slowly dragging them selves with their stems and were tormenting a small boy named Jimmy. Jose and Micheal were pulling the turben off of Aladin and Fritz was nowhere to be seen. The Gods and Goddesses that spoke first were all shouting at the same time for order so the loud booming voices combined sounded like thunder. A woman was seen inside a telephone booth shouting into the reciever. She could be heard shouting something like, "The birds! The birds!" She was being attacked by that toucan from the Fruit loops commercial. Mickey was seen in the back round being attacked by Iago from the movie Aladin. Paulie was seen just standing there, witnessing the defilement of his race and then one word escaped his beak. "Marie!"

"Yes, Yes, YES!" Zim laughed his signiture laugh. "Come Pierre, we have a black sheep to shear." And with that, Zim made his way to New Orleans. "I still like that song, We're devils we're black sheep we're really bad eggs. drink up me 'earties Yo Ho!"

"It's a small world after all!" Pierre sang.

"Be Quite!"

**( This just might be my favorite chapter yet. I still have to make the chapters where Zim goes on the requested rides such as Haunted Mansion and the 3D movie. But I still want reviews! Please request a ride and I'll make sure to write it as soon as I can. And to my reviewers I am still in the process of writing yours. **

To Phantom of Vivacity: I WAS SOOO THE TURKEY. YOU WERE THE CHICKEN I ATE WITH BUTTER! MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHA. Thanks for the review. And I hope you find your slave.

To Purple Glass: I AM a genius! Thanks for your review and the haunted mansion is next.

To: Dibsthe1: I looked up the word manic and thought that was SO mickey. I hope you enjoyed your request. Feel free to drop anymore suggestions I take them very seriously. Thank you.

To: The prof's assistant: Thank you, you're too cool.

To: Squeeky: Thank you. You're awesome! Oh and to answer your question about how they ended up in Disney. I'm not sure.

To: The Queen: Thank you. And that is a major coincidence. Isn't it? Do you really think it would make a good episode?

To: Twilight: Thank you. And does your pen name mean you've read Twilight?

To: Davona: I'm glad you enjoyed it and I am the master. I should have my own bow down song. Doom, doom, doom…


End file.
